


Lazy Town Fanfiction - Not just any life

by Writingpug



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: After she gets stranded, Josephine's forced to stay in the unknown city of Lazy Town. She meets Sportacus, the town's superhero, and Robbie Rotten, the laziest and evilest man around, who are two complete opposites of eachother. Both of them result into Josephine's good side and dark side to evolve, developing two different sides of her. Unable to pick both sides, Josephine has a decision to make. One which will change this small village.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Look who's back: Writingpug, back from the dead. I know It's been a long time since I've posted anything and I'm sorry ;-; A few days ago I discovered I can't log into my quotev account anymore, so sad times... BUT I've been working on something stuff I really like!
> 
> Ever since I noticed the Lazy Town memes to help raise money for Stefan Karl, the actor behind Robbie Rotten, I've been getting more into the tv series and I quite forgot how fun it was when I was little! I quickly came up with this idea and thought it would be a nice first multiple chapter story :)
> 
> Since my personal life is really busy, I can't say when I'll update. I'm planning on doing a couple of chapters and see from then if it's good enough to continue. ALSO: I'm planning on making this story a NON romantic one! So no pairings except for maybe busybody and meanwell :P That is, unless you guys really want me to pair Josephine with a character. If you have any specific ideas you'd like to get included in this story, let me know and we'll see! :)
> 
> Please do comment what you think of it! It kinda keeps me motivated :)
> 
> For now, sit back or lay down and enjoy this new story!

Today was by far the worst day ever. It was the beginning of summer and Josephine was on her way back home from visiting her parents. Every year her family would get together somewhere during the vacation and like always it turned into one big disaster. Luckily she had recently moved into her own apartment so she could use ‘I need to be back at my apartment in time so I can do some leftover chores’ as an excuse to leave earlier than everyone else. Of course that wasn’t what she was going to do once she’d get there, but she’d rather be at home alone than listening to all the annoying discussions between her family members. After she said goodbye to her family, Josephine’s dad dropped her off at the nearby train station where she took the first of the two trains she had to take. As if her day couldn’t get any worse, she discovered her second train got cancelled, as well as every other train that would pass the station.

 

“Great. Just great!” She said as she sat down on a bench inside the train station. The building was completely abandoned except for the 3 employees who were cleaning the floor. They seemed to ignore her little outburst as they didn’t nudge a bit from sweeping the tiles. Josephine grabbed her mobile and tried to turn it on. It’s screen didn’t lit up and after a couple of failed attempts she remembered she had been listening to music throughout the whole train journey and had probably used up all the mobile’s remaining energy.

 

“Even better.” She growled. Her eyes wandered across the hall and landed on the big information board in front of her which was filled with cancelled train destinations. She looked up as two big words caught her eye.

 

“Lazy Town, huh?” She had heard of the small town called Lazy Town before when she was just a little kid. It once was the laziest town of the country and everybody hardly ever stepped outside. Right now she wasn’t sure if anything’d changed since then but lazy or not, she was going to spend at least the night here.

 

Josephine sighed and got up. She walked towards the entrance of the station and stopped in the opening to take in the view in front of her. The town had, just like she imagined, not that many buildings. The bigger ones were located more towards the centre while the smaller houses were located more at the edge of the village. In the centre lay a small sports field and a small park which were surrounded by the lowest walls she’d ever seen. This town seemed pretty mysterious, especially in the dark, which Josephine liked yet she immediately got rid of the thought as she left the station.

 

Josephine was still checking her surroundings as she dragged her feet across the street. This town held something odd, yet she couldn’t explain even the tiniest bit what it could be. The buildings and silent atmosphere… it was just so different from what she was used to. After spending 30 minutes searching for an inn or motel, she came to the conclusion that his town didn’t have any and if there were, it would probably be closed like every other building except for the train station. Not having the motivation to keep looking, Josephine lay down on one of the nearby branches, wrapped her jacket tightly around her and closed her eyes.

 

_Just one night, you can do that. Tomorrow you’ll be back in the train home, you’ll see._

Sunlight made its way through the windows and Sportacus awoke. He pulled a wide smile and jumped oud of bed, followed by a couple of handsprings. He smoothly landed in the centre of the huge room and looked to the left. He spun towards the wall and kicked both feet against a flat, round button, making a backflip against it and landed effortless on the ground as a long table appeared in front of him. It had multiple squares containing all sorts of fruits and vegetables, or ‘sportscandy’ as he liked to call it. He grabbed an apple and tossed it around for a while, grinning brightly as the fruit smoothly landed in his hands every time he tossed it. He was about to take a bite when his crystal suddenly started glowing.

 

“Someone’s in trouble!.. Pretty early though.” He said with his Islandic-English accent and placed the apple back in the square. The table moved back into the wall and Sportacus did another couple of handsprings before jumping into his driver seat. He quickly grabbed the steering wheel and went to the familiar town as fast as possible, which was pretty fast considering he’s Sportacus. Once his big airship flew still above the town Sportacus got up from his seat and left the airship through an opening in the floor. He smoothly landed onto the yellow wall surrounding the plaza and looked around before letting out a small sigh and grinned.

 

“Ziggy.” He did his signature ‘Superhero Move’ and dashed off towards Ziggy’s house. It didn’t take long before he reached the tiny home and stopped when he saw the reason his crystal lit up. He let out a chuckle as he looked at the sight of Ziggy being stuck against his door with one hand being glued against the doorknob while the front of his body, including his face, was stuck against the wooden surface. Sportacus rushed over to the kid and grabbed his middle before trying to release him from the stickiness. It took a few attempts but Sportacus finally managed to free Ziggy and put him down onto the ground.

 

“Thanks Sportacus! You saved me!” Ziggy said with an overjoyed and admired voice.

 

“No problem! What happened?” Sportacus asked.

 

“Well, I left my house to visit Pixel and Trixie to play videogames with but then I noticed I left my candy inside! I turned around and grabbed my doorknob only to remember I already ate the candy I wanted to bring along and then my hand got stuck! I tried to free it b-but I couldn’t! I noticed a candy cane against my door and grabbed it with my other hand, only that one got stuck too! I grabbed it with my teeth but then my whole body was stuck against the door.” Ziggy furrowed his eyebrows and let out a sad sigh.

 

“Is this the hand you used to eat the candy?” Sportacus gestured at the hand which was soaked in a sugary gooeyness.

 

“Yes! Wait, do you think my hand got stuck because of the remaining candy on my hand?”

 

“Uhu. You better wash it off, or else you’ll get stuck against other things as well.”

 

“Alright, if you say so Sportacus!” Sportacus smiled and placed his hand on Ziggy’s shoulder, giving him a gentle shake.

 

“Maybe I can get it off by licking it! That means more candy for me! …candy…….” Ziggy got lost in his thoughts as he thought about his favourite thing in the world. Sportacus let out a short chuckle.

 

“That’s not exactly what I-“

 

“Thanks for helping Sportacus! You’re the best!” Ziggy excitedly said and rushed back inside his house, slamming the door shut in front of Sportacus. He laughed and got up on his feet.

 

“Well, I better get going!” He did his signature move and dashed off. It was around 8 o’clock and everyone started to get outside. Busybody was already outside enjoying the weather while bossing around the mayor. Along the way Sportacus passed Stephanie on her way to meet up with the others and she greeted him joyfully. After she moved on Sportacus reached the ladder towards his airship but stopped when something in the corner of his eye drew his attention. He turned his head and gaped at the sight of an unfamiliar girl lying on the bench. Slowly he let go of the ladder and quietly walked over to the bench. Her jacket was tightly wrapped around her torso as she breathed softly. Long brown strays of her hair rested in front of her face and moved gently with every exhale. Sportacus hesitated but gently placed his hand on her cheek, which immediately send a cold wave through his skin.

 

Suddenly her eyes shut open and she stared at him for a second before letting out a short but sharp scream. Sportacus jumped from the sudden action and took a step back as Josephine sat up.

 

“A-are you okay?” Sportacus asked. Josephine’s eyes shot back at Sportacus and glared at him.

 

“Does it look like I’m okay?!” She spat out.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Sportacus tried to say but failed as Josephine cut him off.

 

“What? Scare me? You think that wouldn’t scare me?” Sportacus took another step back. _Man, this was going to be a difficult one._

 

“But since you’re wondering: Apart from having you touching me like a creep, I’m perfectly fine thank you very much!” Josephine got up. She was not in the mood to continue this conversation and started to head towards the train station. Sportacus watched with flustered eyes as she left the slightly above average hero on his own before switching back to reality.

 

“Wait!” He shouted and ran after her, who rolled her eyes as she continued walking.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Home! I’m not going to waste any more time here.” She yelled back. Sportacus finally reached Josephine and walked beside her. He gave her a concerned look as she kept her face straight forward, not allowing herself to look at him for a second.

 

“Why not?” Josephine rolled her eyes once again and turned to Sportacus.

 

“Do you always ask so many questions?”

 

“No I- look, I’m sorry. I just wanted to know if you’re alright.” He said with a calm voice. Josephine let out a sigh and looked back up.

 

“Well, last night I was on my way back to my apartment but I got stranded at this Town’s station as every single train got cancelled. I went in town to search for a place to stay but with no such luck.” She muttered.

 

“So you slept outside on the bench?”

 

“Pretty much.” Josephine answered. She looked straight at Sportacus’ face but his blue orbs didn’t meet hers. She noticed the confusion that had started building up in them.

 

“I don’t get it.,” He muttered.

 

“Get what?” Sportacus looked down at his emblem on his chest.

 

“My crystal hasn’t signalled for danger all night. Only this morning when Ziggy got himself into trouble, but nothing else. I couldn’t have missed it, I’m certain of that!”

 

“Wait, your emblem signals for danger?” Sportacus nodded.

 

“Hmhm. Whenever someone in this town is in trouble, the crystal inside my emblem starts glowing. That’s how I know someone needs help. Yet somehow it didn’t glow last night.” Josephine laughed at the thought of how ridiculous this all sounded to her.

 

“Well, maybe that’s because I wasn’t in trouble in the first place.” Sportacus frowned his eyebrows and placed his hands on his sides.

 

“It seems like you had a pretty rough night to me.”

 

“No really I’m fine!” She said whilst pulling a fake smile. Sportacus’ blue orbs were fixed onto Josephine’s green ones, trying to get her to admit the truth. After a few long seconds Sportacus let out a sigh.

 

“Well, if you ever run into any trouble, don’t hesitate to contact me.”

 

“Sure! If I ever get glued against a doorknob, I’ll just shout “Oh, whoever the handsome man was with the blue costume and the glowing crystal, please help me!”’ She said whilst laughing. Sportacus let out a chuckle and held his hand out.

 

“Name’s Sportacus!” Josephine game him a confused yet entertained look.

 

“Sportacus? Haha sounds like a name for a superhero.”

 

“Well, slightly above average hero!“ Josephine pulled an even more confused face.

 

“You’re a-“

 

“Sportacus!” Both Josephine and Sportacus turned their heads as Stephanie, Ziggy and Pixel neared them. Stephanie, whose pink hair directly triggered Josephine’s attention, waved excitedly as Pixel walked beside her. Ziggy, on the other hand, walked slowly behind them while chewing on one of his pieces of toffee.

 

“Hey guys!” Sportacus said as the children stopped in front of them.

 

“Who’s this Sportacus?” Stephanie said happily.

 

“Oh, ehm….” Josephine rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m Josephine, but I’m about to leave, so don’t put too much effort into remembering me.”

 

“B-buh whai noh?” Ziggy said, unable to speak clearly due to the sticky toffee in his mouth.

 

“I was just on my way to my train home.”

 

“Oh… Anyway, I’m Stephanie. I live at my uncle’s house who’s this town’s major. These are Pixel and Ziggy!” She pointed at the 2 boys beside her, who happily waved.

 

“It’s nice to meet you!” She added. Josephine looked down at her watch, whose pointer just passed 9 o’clock. He upcoming train would arrive soon, so she’d better leave as fast as possible. Stephanie opened her mouth again but Josephine hurriedly interrupted her.

 

“Yeah, well I really need to go now. See ya!” Josephine dashed off, leaving Sportacus and the children at the spot as she ran out of sight. What was up with this town? Some superhero dressed in workout clothes, overenthusiastic children and don’t even mention the town’s name which doesn’t make any sense… It just seemed all so unrealistic.

 

As she entered the station, Josephine noticed an old man standing near the information board. She walked over to the board and  checked the upcoming train, which would leave in 10 minutes. She let out a relieved sigh, knowing she could finally get out of this place.

 

“Pardon me, are you planning on getting on a train?” The man wearing an orange tanned suit asked.

 

“Uhu. I can finally get outta here and go home.” The man turned his head back towards the board and pulled a bored, satisfied smile and sighed whilst staring in front of him for a while. You checked the time you’d arrive once more, as well as the other trains’ arrival.

 

“……..”

 

“All trains are cancelled.”

 

“WHAT?!” Josephine turned her head towards the man next to her. His eyes shot wide open and met hers.

 

“Oh I thought you already knew! This morning we received a message from the capital city of our country saying all trains will be cancelled for a least a few more days. I hoped it wouldn’t happen so all the inhabitants from Lazy Town could travel freely, but it did…” He said, ending with a sad voice and another sigh. Josephine’s head was a mess, unable to think clearly with the stunned and furious fog which filled all the empty space inside her brain.

 

“No! But you don’t understand! I need to leave!” She said frustrated.

 

“I’m so sorry miss, but I’m afraid no one can enter or leave Lazy Town.”

 

“Did they at least tell you when the cancellations would end?”

 

“I’m afraid not, but why don’t you check the information board? Everything about the trains is written on that.” Josephine looked up and rolled her eyes.

 

“But it doesn’t even say cancelled..”

 

“Hm? OH! Oh my. Well, that’s not supposed to happen. I’m terribly sorry about that, but like I said, all trains are delayed for at least a few days.” Josephine groaned. She couldn’t possibly survive another day in this dreadful place, let alone more than one.

 

“MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILFORD!” Both you and the man turned your heads towards the exit where the loud voice came from. The man’s eyes shot wide open and slightly gasped.

 

“Y-Yes miss Busybody, I-I’ll be right there!” He turned back to Josephine.

 

“Again I’m sorry about all the unfortunate events, but as major of Lazy Town I’d like to welcome you and wish you a pleasant stay!”

 

“MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!”

 

“C-Coming miss Busybody!” Within the next couple of seconds, the major had dashed off and left you speechless inside the station. Whatever it was he had to do, it wouldn’t be 100% voluntarily, nor enjoyable. Josephine would either laugh of feel bad for him if wasn’t for her being too furious to think. She followed the same path the major took and exited the building, feeling once again the warm rays of the bright sun on her face. She placed both hands on her hips and let out a low, frustrated sigh. How was she supposed to leave this town? No trains, no car, walking would take way too long… She was stuck. Still, there had to be a way to get out of here.

"Looking for a way out?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it for chapter one! Yes, a LOT of talking I know :p But I'd like you guys to meet someone in the next chapter who you'll definitely like ;) Let me know what you think so far! it's really appreciated ^^
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
